War of the Worlds
by Al Azif
Summary: YueXOC Its the epic battle for the control of the world and is the enemy actually the good guy in this case? This takes place around the time Yue lost her memory in Ostia. DISCONTINUED PERIOD
1. Chapter 1 Secret

Hey y'all this is aurion123 with my first fanfic EVER!

Please be a bit lenient with me, be blunt only in the later chapters XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yue, have the preparations been made?"

"Yes Lord Zeeke-sama"

"Then be on your way my young vassal, before your friends are aware of your dissapearance"

"As you command m'lord"

And with that the young witch dissapeared from her master's side leaving the white haired youth alone again in the seeping darkness. Zeeke pondered the outcomes of his plan but he knew that to execute it he'd need complete and utter trust in the son of the legendary Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield. Luckily for him, one of his students had pledged her undying allegiance to him in order for him to achieve his goal. But in his heart he knew he was placing her in grave danger. He didnt understand why but he felt somewhat worried about his new vassal. Even until now the words of her allegiance rang strong in her head.

*FLASHBACK*

"My loyalty and heart belong to you Lord Zeeke" she said with her head tilted to one side so Zeeke may not see her blushing face

"Your will is my command and I will do an-"

"Yue cut the formality!!" Zeeke interrupted. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer. Then he gently placed both palms against her cheeks and whispered into her ear "I'm no King or Hero." he took a step back and sighed. "I'm just a person as simple as you"

"But master yo-" Yue stammered but was once again silenced by Zeeke's hand

"Yue, I said cut it" Zeeke said with a stern look in his eyes

All Yue Ayase could do was stare into Zeeke's electric blue eyes until she could no longer hold her feelings back. She jumped into his arms and started crying uncontrolably.

"Baka! you know how I feel about you!" she said through her sobs "Yet you have the nerve to make me suffer like this! Your an idiot, Zeeke, an idiot!!"

"Now that's the Yue I know" he said holding her petite body close to his. "Damn" he thought "I can smell her scent clearly, the scent...of the woman I love" with that he held her more tightly and lowered his head to her ear.

"Please stop crying," he whispered "Yue, I'm sorry, I just realized that I shouldnt be too blunt with you but I love you too an-"

Whatever reason Zeeke was about to say he didnt get the chance because at the moment he let slip the words "I love you" the little girl planted her lips firmly on his. At that very moment everything seemed to stop for this magical moment and both their minds went blank in all the bliss of their first kiss.

*PRESENT TIME*

Unfortunately his train of thought was interrupted as a towering giant clad in red and gold armor warped behind him, His tall shadow casting its darkness on him

"Lord Zeeke, what importance does that girl even have?" asked the behemoth "She has absolutely no combat skills and no means to guarantee her allegiance to you, who knows she might even be a spy!"

"Emperor Wargreymon, how many times have you questioned me on this matter?" He asked with a slight tone of anger in his voice at his subordinate's discontent.

"But Master-" he began

"SILENCE!!!!!!" He yelled causing the emperor to take a few steps back from the youth's wrath

"Indeed Greymon, shut up" comes a voice as a tatooed man with spiked purple hair steps into view

"You should know better than to question our masters judgement, right?" inquires another, a man whose entire left half was lost in the automail that replaced the destroyed part of his body

"If you don't want to end up as bloody mess all over the floor then I suggest you take their suggestion" purrs a beautiful Siamese catgirl

Greymon then abandoned all thoughts of arguing against Zeeke, knowing full well that what his comrades spoke of was true. Staring into Zeeke's eyes, anyone could see the face of death etched over those electric blue pupils. Greymon then bowed as a sign of apology towards his rash behavior to quickly extinguish the remaining anger in Zeeke's face. After a few moments of silence, Zeeke faced his 3 other generals.

"Anon, your report" said Zeeke as he faced the spiky haired man

"Sir" replies Anon, bowing before Zeeke "My current observation of Fate Averunccus reveals no true threat to our cause, in fact he is no more than a lowly worm before your power Lord Zeeke"

"I see" says Zeeke with a slight smile appearing for a second on his face before he turns to the second General "General Frank Archer," he begins and the soldier snaps to attention ready to answer the question before it was even asked

"Sir, as of now I have 20 of my best men scouting out Ostia" as he speaks a 3-dimensional map of the target city appears before them "As a bonus to my intel, Yue has provided me with inside information on the Valkyrie squads and it seems to me that their all just pipsqueaks in armor. A direct attack on the city would be no problem"

"But" says the catgirl "At present Jack Rakan, Theodora of the Heras Empire, Seras of the Ariadne knights, Ricardo the senator of Megalosembria and Evangeline A.K. McDowell, a copy not the original, are also stationed at the city. A direct attack in this case is unfavorable to our operations and we risk exposing ourselves and Yue-chan"

"Siam is correct" says Zeeke "We dont want to draw attention to our movements, even now we're working with blind luck in the fact that Negi or any of the others hasnt noticed our prescence"

"It seems that the match between Negi and Rakan has drawn all their attention that they've completely lowered their defences" says Greymon, finally breaking his long silence.

All the others nodded in agreement to Greymon's statement. But Zeeke knew that the interest in that match wouldnt last long and that their operation was now under time pressure. He had to make sure everything went perfectly or all of them risk being exposed and Yue could face life imprisonment or worse, death penalty. "At this rate," he thought "we'll have to step up the operations. This is a window of oppertunity we can't miss. What's more is that Yue is regaining her memory at a steady rate, and I can't let her remember her original memories of Negi Springfield or else I could lose her." He remained silent, thinking about Yue, rather than listen in to his general's plans. He was so preoccupied that it didnt take long for the others to notice he wasn't listening.

"Awwww, looks like our master's fallen head over heels for Yuekichi" whispered Siam to Archer

"Really?" asked Archer with a quizzical look on his face

Siam fell in dismay and asked "Haven't you ever felt love at least once you half-metal fool!?"

"No" he replied "and the same can be said for you, I mean you're still a single-"

Before Archer could complete his sentence Siam kicked him in the privates causing him to squeal in pain

"At least I know it exists" she said proudly

"No you don't"

"Yes I do!"

Anon and Greymon chuckled at the pair's argument, watching as the two polar opposites TRY and discuss love.

"Arghhh!" went Siam "You know Archer, I bet you couldnt recognize love even if it walked up to you and kicked you in the balls" and with that she breathed a sigh of dissapointment and asked "Lord Zeeke, what are your orders?"

Zeeke, still half in thought, muttered somthing indestinguishable under his breath. Greymon coughed politely to signal Zeeke, and luckily it worked.

"Wha-, oh sorry, I was planning ahead of time for our operations" said Zeeke, though unconvincingly

"Yeah, right" thought Siam "I could hear you mutter Yue when the others did'nt"

"Anyways" continued Zeeke, "I've decided to step up our plans earlier than our expected time due to unforseen circumstances"

"What!?" said the others in unison, visibly shocked in the change in plan

"Dont worry," added Zeeke "I've considered the situation and it will all work out, for now I want each of you to resume your assigned task and continue until you see the sign"

The others except Siam nodded their heads in understanding and left immediately.

"A sign?" asked Siam "what kind of sign?"

"You'll know it" replied Zeeke without looking at her "When the time comes, you will know it"

Visibly confused Siam realized that she had to be content with his cryptic answer and bidding her farewells, left from his side

"Yue" thought Zeeke "I swear that you will be free of your past after this"

Making sure no one else was going to arrive, Zeeke dissapeared into the darkness.

*IMPERIAL VALKYRIE HQ*

As a young beastgirl ran along the corridors, she repeatedly called out her comrade's name while checking each room for her. After turning a corner she finally spots her target and immediately rushes towards her

"YUE!!!!!!!!!" yells the girl

Before poor Yue Ayase could react her partner came crashing onto her. Opening her eyes, she realizes that she is lying on top of Collete Fallendol, her "cousin", roommate and best friend. She stands up grogily still trying to make out why Collete wasn't at her post. Her friend follows suit and explains.

"Yue, Class rep Emily needs you badly, theres been a terrorist attack near the coliseum and we're low on available support!"

"What!?" yells Yue "has anything serious happened? Are there any civilian casualties?"

"No, at least not yet" exclaims the beastgirl "Apparently some white haired kid decided to duel with another kid"

"That's quite a lot for someone stealing another's candy"

"No Yue, these people are high level mages, one is actually casting his spells in ancient greek!"

Realizing who the white haired youth was, Yue made a spilt second decision whether to inform Zeeke or try to neutralize the problem herself, and she decided to choose the latter to cover her absence from her squad.

"Collete, come on! Class Rep needs our assistance!"

With that both witches took flight towards the danger zone to assist their friends.

*SOMEWHERE NEAR OSTIA BUT NOT TOO NEAR OSTIA*

Zeeke was resting contently under a apple tree from which he picked a few of its fruit when his senses picked up a disturbance from Ostia. In an attempt to see what was going on within the capital he pulled out a pactio card, held it to his forehead and established a secure connection with his Ministra in the city

"Yue, what the hell is going on over there!?" he asked "I'm picking up a high level of magical dispersion in your area"

"Fate Averruncus has made a move on target Negi Springfield!" she replied "In broad daylight!"

"Damn! Looks like we have no choice, we have to eliminate him" he said "Hold on, I'll have Archer en route to your location"

"Thank you Zeeke, as of now I have no chance against Fate"

"Exactly, just leave it all to Archer"

"Ok"

"And Yue"

"Hmmm?"

"Stay out of trouble"

"Of course, I will"

With that he disconnected himself from Yue and pulled out his comlink. He held the tiny device in front of him and within moments a tiny figure of Archer appeared before him.

"What is your will, my master?" he asked

"Bring me Fate Averruncus" he said "with his head on a platter"

Hearing Zeeke utter those commands sent shivers up his spine. Nevertheless he complied to his master's order and immediately disconnected to gather his men. Zeeke stared into the horizon where the looming capital of Ostia blocked the beautiful sunset that once coated the land in magnificent colors. At this point his eyes could make out the figures of two kids battling it out near the shopping district and the Valkyrie knights trying to make a meaningless effort to stop them. He held out the remaining apple he had in his hand and thought of the upcoming battles that were to decide the fate of the world. As he thought he knew one thing for sure.

"Things are about to get damn well interesting"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there it is, the first chapter to a very long story with a lot of twists and surprises, hope you enjoyed cause I personally like it

-What secrets does Zeeke have in store for Ostia? What is the myterious "plan"? Why does Zeeke bear a grudge against Ostia? How does Yue Ayase tie in with all of this? Find out in the next chapters of my story!


	2. Chapter 2 A Date with Danger

Now I know the first chapter was kinda short but I've tried to make this one longer, hope you enjoy it since it hold Zeeke and Yue first mentioned date!

(I had soooo much problems writing this but it all turned out fine)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn" exclaimed Zeeke "looks like we'd underestimated his power"

"No" said Archer "It's my fault, I didn't notice during my observation of the Kyoto incident that he was holding back. Please Master Zeeke, it wasnt your fault"

"If only I'd been present at the time and not in hiding I might've been able to assist you"

"No need for remorse Master, what's done is done" he replied cooly "Now if you excuse me" he said as the door to his room in the Ostia hospital opened, revealing a very pretty nurse "I've got to be taken care of by Angels"

Zeeke laughed a bit at the attempt to make him smile. He bid his farewell and exited the room just before he heard a loud smack and the words "control yourself Archer-san!" As he stared into the hospital ward he saw the full extent of the damage. Here and there patients were being rushed around for emergency transfusions and immediate operations on their damaged body. As a nurse passed by he asked the question that has been tearing at his insides the entire morning.

"Has there been any Valkyrie knights brought in?"

*FLASHBACK TO AN EARLIER TIME*

The battle between the white haired youth and Negi Springfield had been finished, injured citizens and bystanders were being treated for injuries and the not so lucky we're being rushed to hospitals for revival or in worse cases, autopsy. In the middle of all the confusion, the two convicts were lost and probably have left already. At this time, another white haired youth walked amidst the disaster surveying the extent of the damage his decision caused. He knew that he was taking a big risk with all the valkyrie knights crawling around but right now that wasn't important to him. He lost contact with 2 of his companions earlier and was searching for them asking around if anyone had seen them. It took him a while until he got some info that a half metal man was rushed to Ostia Gen. hospital for a broken arm and a crushed ribcage. As for his other companion, Zeeke couldn't get any info on Valkyrie movements. He was about to leave when a voice called out from behind him.

"Stop right there boy" called a voice, clearly a woman "We've received a report that a white haired youth was involved directly in this incident. We're sorry if we are mistaken but you'll have to come with us to answer a few of our questions"

Zeeke stood there without turning to look at whoever had stopped him

"I'm dreadfully sorry ma'am" he replied "but I've got more important matters to attend to"

"Well we're even more sorry" the voice replied "but your a suspect in this case so you'll have to defer to us first"

He heard a few swords being drawn behind him and knowing he only had a split second decided to make his move quickly to escape imminent capture. He reached into his jacket and drew 2 objects but before he could execute his plan he heard a beeping noise come from the knights behind him.

"Moshi, moshi" the voice said. Zeeke stood there clutching his bubble shield and flashbomb waiting to see if he could avoid drawing attention to himself.

"Ah sumimasen Seras-sensei" he heard "Hai, well be on our way immediately" with that the threat disappeared as it flew away to attend some other matter of importance. Breathing a sigh of relief at his good luck he hid his items again in his jacket and proceeded towards to hospital. Along the way he bought some food and sake for his injured comrade.

"If your damn well listening God" he thought "Please don't kill off Yue"

*PRESENT TIME IN THE HOSPITAL*

Zeeke exited the hospital breathing a sigh of relief. He would probably have fainted had he learned that his loved one was in the hospital for major injuries but luckily she had been released earlier on with only minor injuries. Apparently Yue fainted after being hit with a knockout blow and was brought there to make sure she hadnt broken any bones.

"Well that solves today's problem" he thought "I'll contact Yue later, for the meantime I should let her rest"

Zeeke then walked a bit until he found a restaurant that had an array of Asian food on its menu and walked in only to be greeted by an empty shop. At the counter a lone female bartender stood, her thoughts in the clouds, while clumsily cleaning a smoothie glass with a toilet scrub.

He sat at the counter and placed his order, effectively breaking the woman's line of thought as she almost dropped the glass in surprise. Apparently she hadn't realized a customer walked in and apologized for not attending to him sooner.

"No, no, its okay" he said calmly with a smile on his face "You had more important things to think about right?"

"How did you know!?" she asked startled at the answer

"Well theres been a disaster, people are being hospitalized and your store is almost empty" he said nonchalantly "I think I can put 1 and 1 together to figure out this problem"

"Well your certainly a different customer" she said handing him a glass of ice cold buko juice "In the sense that you actually decided to question the problem of me, a little old poor bartender" she said giggling playfully "By the way, my name is Caldina, the proud owner of the bar you sit in, The Clover!"

Zeeke chuckled at the display of childlike playfulness. This helped him take his mind of the current situation as he watched the lady named Caldina introduce herself.

"Nice to meet'cha" he replied laughing "My name is Zeeke, and my people call me the 'King of Nothing'"

"Well" she said leaning forward "Nice to make you aquaintance o' King of Nothing"

Zeeke laughed and took a sip of his drink. Wondering what the others would think of a dinner meeting at the bar, a very public location, and laughed at the idea, although it sounded very good, considering what he was drinking tasted very good.

"You make a nice bartender, Caldina-san" he said, sipping some more of his exquisite drink "I'm amazed at the taste of your mix"

"Oh please Zeeke-san" she replied holding up a glass of Bailey's and sitting right beside Zeeke "It's just normal buko milk, no added ingredients"

"Well its still very good" he said

"Thank you for the compliment" she replied "Actually I just opened shop here. I came from another land far away from a land called Oto, a beautiful place where cherry blossoms perfume the days and demons called Oni terrorize the night"

"Sounds like a interesting place" he said putting down the empty buko shell "why did you leave?"

"Thing started to get out of hand" she said starring blankly into space, trying to see what wasn't there in front of her "I met a few Oni Hunters called Little and Big Puppy and the next thing you know, my bar became a warzone"

She finished off her drink and looked straight at Zeeke "So whats your story?" she asked

"Nothin' much" he said "just your average, retired soldier"

"You're kinda young to be 'retired' aren't you?" she said with a cunning smile "come on, won't you tell me at least your regiment?"

"Ok I guess" he said while sipping some more juice Caldina handed him "I was with the 908 HTT"

"908?" she asked, visibly confused "I've never heard of a squad with a 9 as its first number, isn't that supposed to be taboo in the military?"

"Nah, it just some old myth" he replied reassuringly "oh damn, look at the time, I really gotta go"

With that Zeeke bid his farewell and exited the pub, waving goodbye towards the lovely bartender

"Please come back some time" called Caldina "I really like talking with you!"

Zeeke then walked away from the bar contemplating what he just did. As he walked out of earshot, a woman in a red business suit stepped towards the bartender.

"Well?" she asked

"I heard he was with the 908" replied Caldina cooly "I trust that there will be a reward for this, Ms Seras?"

"Oh yes" replied the woman "there will be"

*STREETS OF OSTIA*

Zeeke walked around the area, it was the afternoon so it was naturally very crowded despite the recent attack. It surprised him even more that people seemed to have forgotten and were staging their own street fights in the wide open. He walked by a few fights and saw hordes of people throwing away their money to watch people beat each other up.

"Barbaric" he muttered "what shameless people, gambling right in front of their wives and children"

As he passed by one of the brawls, one of the participating combatants was thrown out of the ring of people and unluckily fell onto Zeeke. The man, a burly muscular sailor guy stood up, visibly angry.

"Hey asshole" he growled menacingly "are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Why no good sir" he said politely, picking himself up from the ground "are you?"

"Shut your crap mouth boy!" he yelled grabing Zeeke by the neck "I could crush you right here, or you can beg for forgiveness!"

By this time the crowds attention had shifted to the growing tensions between the teenage boy and his oppressor. Zeeke realized that the only way to quench the man's anger was to fight him

"Alright, you want a fight?" he said, raising his fist, hoping that a headless man could still enter heaven. But before he could strike a familiar voice rang out from the crowd.

"Alright, break it up you two" said a small purple haired girl "We knights have enough problems as it is"

"And who are you!?" yelled the man, throwing down Zeeke and stepping towards the girl. The girl stood her ground and pulled out an identification from her pocket. When the man read what was written on it he took a few steps back and started apologizing over and over again and ran off. Some of the bystander wondered what the girl held but they're question was answered when her 2 companions arrived on scene.

"Alright, cease all your activities" called the knight "You all know that street brawls are strictly prohibited"

"Aghhh! the knights!" yelled some bystanders, running to avoid arrest. On cue, dozens more warped in and rounded up the ruffians before any could make a succesful escape. When everything was cleared up the young girl approached Zeeke.

"Are you injured sir?" she asked

"Nope"

"Then be on your way" she said, indiscreetly passing him a note as she walked by

As he walked away, Zeeke couldn't help but hold back his laughter. The idea of being saved by his lovely little angel was indeed laughable in a sense that he was the one who wound up getting saved instead of the usual vice versa. He looked at the little letter he held in his hand which was literally sealed with a kiss albeit a messy one at that. He opened it with care, making sure to open from the sides so as to not disturb the mark of love that graced the envelope he held. The content of the letter were short and straight to the point:

TONIGHT-LOVE YUE

"Well now I've got preparations to do" he said "but first-"

He pulled out his pactio card whilst walking into the sunset and held it to his forehead

"Hello? Yue? Yeah, thank God you're okay, I was so worried. No I haven't moved up the plans. Wait, what? Oh no I haven't yet. Anyways, I found an awesome place for our date, Are you okay at around 8-ish? Ok, great thanks, see you tonight"

"Oh yeah, don't worry, they serve your kind of drinks"

*VALKYRIE KNIGHTS HQ*

Collete Fallendol watched as her partner walked around with a sort of skip in her step. Thinking something good had happened she surpressed the desire to laugh out loud as her partner absentmindedly stroked her hair with fingers as if combing without a mirror, not realizing how messy it was getting. She also seemed to be muttering something under her breath. Unable to hide her curiosity any further, Collete decided to ask the longly anticipated question.

"So which girl are you dating Yue?" she blurted out.

At the very words, the young mage fell in complete shock but stood up immediately, red all over the face.

"COLLETE!" she yelled "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"

Collete then burst out laughing at her partner's expression. The young mahou-senshi was stuttering and blushing all over, trying to regain her composure which obviously was failing in many more ways than 1.

"But seriously," she asked, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye "who are you going out with tonight?"

"How did-"

"I saw your dress hanging outside the dresser and some really nice perfume on your desktop"

"Aw crud, I forgot to hide those"

"Don't worry" she said reassuringly "I haven't told class rep yet"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Yue finally relaxed hearing the good news.

"So" Collete continued "Are you going with that hot looking boy from sector 1?"

"NO!" she said " I- I- I mean, I have someone else who asked me"

"Who is it Yue?" Collete pressed " come on, you can tell me"

Seeing that mischievous look on her face, Yue made a break for it by dashing through a side hall. Collete followed her target with amazing speed, making sure that this little bit of gossip wouldn't escape her ears. On their run they passed by class rep Emily-san and her partner from which they received a scolding from but nevertheless, in the end, Yue managed to escape Collete and return to her room to change.

"What was Collete thinking?" she thought to herself "That was so unlike her"

Resigning herself for the day, she changed into a stylish black dress that revealed a lot more of her little smooth legs. When she saw herself in the mirror, even she admitted that it wasn't herself she was looking at. To her surprise, she actually decided to put on a thong, just so she could appeal more to her dear lover. And to wrap things up, she went to her desk in the corner of the room near the open window and drew out a small ornate silver box. She opened it and drew out a dazzling silver necklace dotted with Amethysts and with a single perfectly round Bloodstone attached to it. It was her favorite gift from Zeeke, a symbol of his love to her. She put it on and walked back to the mirror in her dresser and looked at the beauty staring back at her. Her eyes drifted to each part of her body as she stood there. A bell suddenly rang and she almost jumped in surprise. Immediately she looked at her clock which read 20 minutes to 8pm, with that she immediately picked up a small purple purse that hung on the chair at her desk and proceeded to leave when the door opened itself for her, revealing a very tired looking Colette.

"Geez" she panted "How do you run so fast"

"I'm sorry Colette" Yue said "But this is a special night for me, please don't try to poke your nose further into this"

"Ouch" she replied with a small smile "I guess this really is something personal so I'll leave you be, but promise to tell me the details and who you went out with tonight, got it? It's the least you could do for me"

"Alright, tonight" replied Yue with a sigh "But you really better not do anything like follow me, alright?"

"Ok, its a promise then" Collete said.

With a goodbye and a wish of good luck, Collete bid her friend farewell as she herself decided to rest for a bit in her room. Now Yue finally walked out of the H.Q. in peace, without of course drawing a few stares of surprise from the females and dropped jaws from the male employees. She then proceeded towards the restaurant Zeeke mentioned a few hours ago with a sense of anticipation around her. Now and then she stopped to catch her breath and realizing how long it would take on foot, drew out her second pactio card and called out her broom. With a swift mount and the spell "Accelerant" she sped through Ostia until she finally saw the distinctive white hair of Zeeke, leaning by a lamp post outside the restaurant slash bar. While in the air, she jumped from her broom and fell towards Zeeke who by instinct raised both of his hands and caught the girl with a perfect catch.

"Nice for you to drop in" he said with a smile on his face and a chuckle at his joke

All Yue could do was lose herself in the hands of the man she so dearly loved and stare.

"Shall we enter m'lady" Zeeke asked with a perfect english gentleman's accent and Yue nodded in agreement while keeping silent.

Zeeke then put her down, since many people had stopped and were watching the strange couple, and took her by the hand from which she started blushing uncontrolably as she was led inside. When she stepped in she was surprised to see a single table only in the middle of the room set with a romantic candlelight dinner. As she sat down she was awed at the golden plate before her and picked up the spoons and fork and confirmed that they were indeed silver. The table itself had a finely woven silk cover which was pleasing to the eyes

"Zeeke" she said, awed at the preparations "How-"

"Don't ask about what has happened" he said gently holding her hand and looking her in the eye "Think about what is going to happen"

It all went perfectly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sorry for ending it on a high note, but I'll leave the details to your imagination (just kidding I'll recount it on the 3rd chapter) until then keep reading and remember, it's my first fanfic so don't be too harsh.


	3. Chapter 3 What once was and never will

Here it is, after a long bout of writer's block and multiple rewrites with advise from my friends. I HAVE DONE IT

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS, OBJECTS OR PLACES EXCEPT ZEEKE WHO IS MY OC

Prepare for some awesome memories and a secret Zeeke has for everyone

AND NO, I REFUSE TO WRITE LEMON'S BECAUSE I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE AT THEM

----------------------------------------------------

BANG!

A flash of steel, a flurry of sparks, and 2 bodies fly apart from each other 500 feet above the ground. One arcs gracefully through the air, cringing from the attack that put a hole in her sleeve. Anticipating a follow-up, she immediately activates her pactio and uses the space-fissure movement technique that she had been practicing to warp a small space and use it as a stepping stone in midair. At the moment her foot touched the solid space, she used her momentum to push herself into a controlled summersault. She spun through the air and landed perfectly on her 2 feet, suppressing the pain that shot through her from a broken femur which was the result of the previous attack. She didn't have time to process what happened though as she perceived her anticipated follow-up attack and used the shundo, even though her leg was suffering, to evade the blue blast of energy that hurled at her. She successfully evaded an attack which shook the very grounds of the battlefield upon its impact, leaving a smoldering crater where she was standing a few seconds ago. She landed on her broken leg which crumpled beneath her from the shundo causing her to lose her footing and fall, rolling on the ground from the speed from which she landed until she came to a halt a few meters from the impact zone, her sword flying from her hands and impaling itself into the ground beside her. She grabbed the handle of the sword and used it to pull herself up, coughing and cringing in pain as her body's senses overloaded her brain. She fell a bit but grabbed her sword again and steadied herself.

"Very good Ms. Ayase, you've finally got the hang of both the shundo and the space-fissure movement"

A hulking blue armored titan stepped through the cloud of dust and ruble that came from the crater his attack had made. He held a sword staff in his left hand and his helmet seemed to be glued to his plate while an aura of bluish-white light surrounded him.

"Not quite enough" coughed Yue "There was a mistake and I overshot my shundo" she said brushing off the dust from her clothes and picking the blade that was almost twice her size.

"It still surprises me though that Master Zeeke entrusted that blade to you" he said "But after today I can see why he wants you to train with me and the others"

"Oh come on Master Exdeath" Yue said "You yourself are already too hard for me" with that she coughed up some blood

"Oh damn, we'd best get you some medication" Exdeath said "Guys, we'll cut the training short for today"

At that moment, the white watered battlefield of Dissidia disappeared before their eyes and there they stood in the middle of a steel room. To one side a window could be seen where a man with long silver hair stood by some controls. Right beside him was a man in heavy bulletproof armor with a bandanna on his head and a chainsaw bayonet in his hands. With the help of Exdeath, Yue limped through the doorway to the control room and was immediately met by a girl with short pink hair and a white formal dress.

"Oh dear let me heal those for you" she said holding up her staff

"Revitalize!" she said and a big yellow green magic pentagram appeared below their feet. Almost immediately her wounds closed, her bruises disappeared and her broken leg were mended.

"Exdeath-san please go easy on her next time" said the girl "I told you this was her first experience in true combat"

"I'm really sorry about that Estelle" he said scratching his head in embarrassment "She was so strong that I had to go all out"

"But nevertheless" interrupted the silver haired man while picking up a paper that just came out of the printer and reading it "Ayase-san, your battle capabilities are quite adequate for a person like yourself but you just need some more training to bring out your full potential"

"Coming from you Master Sephiroth" Yue replied "that's means I need a lot more training"

"Well in some sense, yes"

"My next training will be in marksmanship right?" Yue asked "I guess that means Master Dom will be teaching me next"

"You got that damn right" The suited man said "But first stop calling us 'Master' cause I don't think I can stand shit like these guys" he said nodding towards Sephiroth and Exdeath.

"You can best Leon, maybe" said Sephiroth "He's a gun user too"

"A gunBLADE user" Dom corrected "If he gets in too close his speed will overpower me and I'll wind up like shredded beef"

A beeping sound suddenly came from Yue's pocket and she immediately pullet out her communicator. She signaled everyone to be quiet before answering the call.

"Moshi, moshi"

"Yue!" called an unfamiliar voice "There's been an attack on Ostia! Get here now!"

"Oh shit," she said frantically "I'll be on my way"

"Wait! where the he-"

Yue then closed the comlink and apologized to Dom for skipping out on his training and then bid her goodbyes to the rest and left the room.

Almost immediately Estelle turned around and stared at Sephiroth with a look of disbelief.

"Almost adequate?" she said "I haven't seen that kind of skill anywhere in my life!!"

"The little girl has a point" said Dom turning to Sephiroth "Why did you lie about her skill level?"

"I myself would like to know as well" inquired Exdeath "For her first time against me, she held me off surprisingly well. She actually forced me into Neo-Exdeath mode and survived the full strength of the Neo Almagest. To me that was more than just 'adequate', that was amazing"

"I know" muttered Sephiroth walking towards the window of the training center and looking outside just to catch a glimpse of their Master's partner as she ran out of the gates and jumped on her broom and sped off into the distance.

"I know"

*IN THE DARK ROOM OF ZEEKE'S HIDEOUT* (You know the mysterious room where the villains gather with spotlights on them while everything else is dark like hell)

It was an eerie silence, not one of the 4 generals dared speak after hearing Zeeke's outrage at the bad news they had brought him. Zeeke himself sat at the head of the table on a throne whose beauty could not be seen in the choking darkness. His face was not its usual carefree self, instead the brightness was replaced with a look of complete rage and fury. He and his generals were discussing the movement to take Ostia when they stopped and gave him the worse news at the worst possible time.

He stood up and slammed the table with such strength that it split in two from the impact causing the papers and blueprints to fall and scatter. His generals cringed and cowered in fright.

"What. did. you. just .say?" he said, punctuating every word with anger in his voice "just to clarify" he added quickly, his face hidden from their view.

3 generals turned towards Archer who bore the news of doom and urged him to answer lest they all suffer his wrath.

"M'lord" gulped Archer "We took care of the problem, plea-"

"SHUT UP AND SAY IT AGAIN!!!!!" he yelled, his voice ringing ominously throughout the room.

"M'lord" he began again, sweating heavily "We had a breach in information, and Fate Averruncus is now planning to eliminate Yue Ayase who-"

"SILENCE!!!!!" he commanded and almost immediately Archer closed his mouth

"Who did you say gave this information again?" asked Zeeke, slumping down on his chair and rubbing his head in disbelief

"The traitor was Dr. Gendo Ikari" he said, still sweating "Right now he is in our Maximum security Prison, under interrogation for his action"

"I can't believe this" hissed Zeeke in disgust, hammering his fist against the table "I knew we shouldn't have recruited that crackpot as head of the intelligence division"

"Sir I apologize because I didn't see this coming. I could've prevented it had I-"

"No need to worry Archer" Zeeke cut in "I know you could've but its just that fate(not the person) has brought this upon us"

Archer breathed a sigh of relief at the news and relaxed along with the others.

"At least she's in the training center with Sephiroth, Estelle, Dom and Exdeath" Zeeke said

Suddenly a beeping sound came from his pocket and he drew out his cellphone

"Yes?" he said

"SHE WHAT!?!?"

*OVER THE FORESTS OF OSTIA*

Flying low and fast, Yue Ayase made her way quickly towards Ostia. Along the way she dodged through patrols and heavy artillery fire aimed at the advancing army beneath her. As she was focused on getting to Ostia she didn't realize the fact that a certain white haired person had seen her and was unknowingly closing in on her.

*CUE 24-STYLE COUNTDOWN*

00:01:00

00:00:59

00:00:57

00:00:56

*OUTSIDE ZEEKE'S BASE*

He ran out at full speed, bashing down the door and knocking his comrades out of his way. Zeeke was desperate, every fiber in his body tingling at the disaster her was picturing in his mind. He knew he only had minutes-, no seconds, until he would find Yue.

And end her.

"RELEASE POWER TO 5%!!!!!!" he yelled into the air and immediately a glyph appeared on his body and shattered. A warm gush of energy flooded his body and he felt his powers activate. He knew it was now or never.

"ACCELERANT!!!!!"

With that he disappeared in a flash and a resonating sonic boom towards Ostia. Behind where he had stood his generals stopped chasing and stood there staring into the distance hoping he could make it in time.

Before it was too late.

00:00:39

00:00:38

00:00:37

Fate Averruncus closed in on his unsuspecting target and raised his hand, his magic ring activating whilst he chanted the spell of eternal petrification, readying to jump and make it hit.

00:00:15

00:00:14

00:00:13

Zeeke was hurtling towards Ostia at speeds no normal combat mage could achieve, within seconds his senses picked up the location of his partner and to his horror, a few meters away from her was Fate with a stone spell activating. Making a hard turn and destroying a few dozen trees to boost himself towards them, he pulled out a sword that materialized in thin air and screamed "YUUUUEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!", trying his best to make it in time.

00:00:10

00:00:09

00:00:08

Hearing a voice, she turned and saw Zeeke coming towards her, sword drawn, and realized that something was amiss. Turning around while keeping steady on her direction towards Ostia she tried in vain to locate her assailant when suddenly she looked in front of her, and to her horror, came face to face with Fate.

00:00:07

"I'm sorry but you must now sleep, Insipid poison of this world" he said raising his hand.

00:00:05

Within range, Zeeke's sword glowed with an eerie green aura and knowing he had no time left yelled: "EXECUTOR!!!!!!!!" sending a shockwave of energy hurtling towards Yue and Fate

00:00:04

Upon instinct, Yue raised her arms to cover herself and yelled "FORCE FIELD!" hoping her power could be enough to repel the imminent spell

00:00:03

He knew it was now, mustering the power that had built up in his hand he directed it towards the helpless girl.

00:00:02

And chanted the spell.

"BREATH OF STONE!!!"

00:00:01

In an instant all the spells collided, the Executor with the Petrification spell, impacting onto the Force Field of Yue causing a massive explosion, throwing Fate of the broom and hurtling towards the hard earth below him. Zeeke, unfazed by the explosion, could only think about his partner- no his friend- no.....

his lover.

00:00:00

The smoke cleared, Fate lay in a crater below, Zeeke halted in midair trying desperately to loacate Yue in the smoke. And then he saw

he saw nothing

nothing but blood flying through the air

"AAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*INSIDE YUE'S ROOM AT THE VALKYRIE HQ*

A white haired teen, awoke from his sleep and screamed into the air. It took him a moment to realize where he was and that what he had just gone through was nothing more than a dream. He stared to his side and his eyes fell on the naked girl in a blanket right beside him. "What was that?" he thought to himself, still breathing and sweating heavily. "Why did I have to remember that?" he muttered. The girl right beside him stirred and opened one of her eyes.

"Zeeke" she muttered, slowly raising herself from he bed and letting the blanket fall onto the bed, exposing her naked body. "What's the matter?" she whispered into his ear.

"Nothing" he replied quickly "Nothing, just a bad dream. A dream of the past" he said looking at Yue in the face. Their faces were so close that they could smell each other's skin.

"Zeeke" Yue said "are you crying?"

Without realizing it, a tear had trickled down his face. His first instinct was too wipe it off but Yue instead opened her mouth and with her tongue, licked the tear of his face while ever so slowly moving towards his mouth. All of a sudden he threw himself on her and pinned her to the bed. Yue found herself with Zeeke on top of her and she didn't complain. They stared into each other's eyes until they knew what would happen next. She placed her arms around his neck and drew her lover into a deep kiss. Every single bad thought that had been resonating in Zeeke's brain after awaking from his dream were wiped away and they both drowned in the pleasure of each others love. It was all going smoothly when suddenly...

"Yue, what's going on? I heard a scream come from your room and I ra-"

Colette Fallendol stood in the doorway still in her nightgown but immediately stopped in mid-sentence, apparently stunned at the scene in front of her. It took a moment for the couple to realize that their moment wasn't exactly private and almost immediately they broke up, Yue picking up the blanket to cover herself

"Co-Co-Co-Colette" Yue stammered, her entire body fully red in embarrassment "Wha-wha-what are you doing?"

"Su-su-su-sumimasen!" she squeaked, her face red "I-I-I-I never realized-"

"NO! ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK COLETTE!! yelled Yue

"I think I should be going now" interrupted Zeeke, whose face was also red in embarrassment. He then stood up when Yue pulled the sheets and the side of the blanket he was holding fell revealing his entire body along with his manhood. Colette's eyes immediately fell onto Zeeke's thing and she almost fainted at the size of what she saw. Zeeke ran to the dresser, grabbed his clothes and put them on quickly and teleported out of Yue's room but not without a goodbye and a kiss he stole from her lips. Making sure that no one else was coming Colette closed the door behind her and it was just her and her naked partner in the room. They stood silently staring at each other when finally Yue broke the silence.

"Colette, it's really not what you think!" she stammered, still red in the face

"No, no, no" she replied "I understand. You've beaten all the girls here with one act"

"COLETTE!!!!"

"Hahahaha!" Colette suddenly burst out laughing, a mischievous look appearing on her face "This could make serious gossip"

"COLETTE!!!"

"Ok, ok, just kidding you know"

Jumping out of bed, Yue walked towards her dresser and pulled out some clothes and put them on herself.

"Oh my god" came Colette's voice. She turned around and saw her standing beside the bed and looking under the covers. With a swift pull, she pulled out Yue's underwear which was wet with a white sticky substance. Yue's red face turned even redder as Colette realized what it meant

"You actually did it!?" she said in amazement "Here I thought you just had ora-"

"Please don't mention it anymore" Yue muttered, running up and pulling her underwear from Colette's hand and throwing it into her laundry basket inside the bathroom right beside the dresser. They both stood silently for a while, each with their backs turned on one another. It felt like a disaster had just happened, one worse than anything that she could comprehend. She wondered how Colette felt and thought that surely she hated her for keeping this away when they each swore to not keep secrets from one another. Colette turned around and looked at Yue, a serious look on her face.

"So how did you fit that humongous thing?"

"COLETTE!!!"

*AT ZEEKE'S HIDEOUT AT THE BORDERS OF OSTIA

"For the last time guys, It was just a normal date" Zeeke said, trying his best to look serious "It was just long"

His 4 generals stared at him and burst out laughing. Visibly confused, Zeeke asked "What the hell?"

"Oh Master" Siam giggled "We knew what happened"

Zeeke's seriousness faded from his face and was replaced by a look of horror "How did you kn-"

"Look at your wrist" said Emperor Wargreymon, trying hard not to laugh at the situation "You forgot to turn off your comlink"

"I swear" said Anon "that was THE most wild thing I heard"

"Shut it!" said Zeeke, his face burning with embarassment. He pulled a book from a nearby shelf and hurled it at Anon who got a firsthand taste of a hardbound Miriam-Webster dictionary

"Please Master Zeeke" said Archer smiling "We didn't mean to hear all of it but we're not laughing in mockery, we're laughing in happiness" he added dodging the next book Zeeke sent hurling at him "We're really pleased that your relationship has progressed this far despite what happened 10 years ago"

The fun suddenly disappeared from the room and was replaced with an intense air of seriousness

"Master Zeeke" Wargreymon began "you still haven't lost sight of you objective have you?"

"Of course not" Zeeke snapped "I will and always love her" he said pulling out a pendant from his jacket's pocket and tying it around his neck. It was a single shining purple gem with a string threaded through it. Here and there were small cracks that made the gem look worn and old yet its shined as if it we're just newly polished

"Her soul is waning Lord Zeeke" Said Anon "you must make your move soon or risk losing her forever"

"But he's obviously falling for Yue!" Siam cut in "We just can't-"

"Remember Siam" said Greymon sternly "This is the master's decision"

"But-"

"It's alright Siam" said Zeeke "I still have time" he added, hiding the pendant in his inner shirt

"But don't forget" said Archer, a tone of worry mixed in with the seriousness "Who she really is"

"Yue Ayase is just a fake life"


	4. Chapter 4 Let the Wars begin!

Hey y'all back again after a while to provide you guys the next update of the series. And don't worry please comment as much as you want, you guys can be blunt this time since this is already chapter 4. I'll take any comments as ways to make the story better.

BUT NO FLAMERS, PLEASE XD

and now on with the show!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*FATE'S HQ* (THIS IS AROUND AFTER ASUNA GOT CAPTURED BUT RIGHT BEFORE THE NEGI-RAKAN FIGHT, CHECK THE MANGA FOR MORE INFO)

It was oddly silent in Fate's HQ, but this was due to many of the others being gone to check out the upcoming fight between the Negi-Kojirou team and Rakan's team. For Fate Averruncus who decided to stay behind and keep and eye on the rowdy Princess Entheofushia (Asuna) the silence was blissful peace. He decided to use this time to reflect and train himself (he put a silence charm so that Asuna was silent for the day). He went out and sought some place he could use as a makeshift training ground. He walked for a bit and came by some ruins with pillars sticking out of the soft ground. "Perfect" he thought and decided to use the pillars as punching bags. He walked up to one and readied himself, placing his left foot back to steady himself for each punch. He drew his right arm backwards and brought it down on the column.

BOOM

The column disintegrated upon his fist's impact leaving no traces that it even existed. He drew back his fist and stepped back, examining his fist which bore no injuries. "Too much power" he thought as he stood and looked for another column he could practice on when he suddenly felt a powerful presence standing behind him. A smirk carved onto his face as his normal bored look was replaced by something more sinister.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked "O' immortal demigod, Zeeke"

"Cut the crap" Zeeke snapped stepping into view from behind one of the ruined walls "you know damn well that I gave up that name ages ago. I'm now just known as Zeeke"

"Whatever you say" he said nonchalantly, turning around to face him "Nice try sending those worthless guards of yours to assassinate me during my fight with Negi-kun but you took me to lightly"

"I'm aware of your increase in power" Zeeke said, walking around Fate without looking at him, whereas Fate was keeping a keen eye on Zeeke's every move. Zeeke himself noticed this and placed both his hands behind his head.

"Don't worry" he said, "I won't kill you, not yet"

"Thats very reassuring coming from you"

"Hmph"

In the blink of an eye, a swish of steel and a cry of pain rang out. Fate had tried to attack from behind Zeeke but instead wound up behind nothing and realized that Zeeke had moved behind him. Before he managed to activate his water teleport spell, Zeeke thrust a steel rapier he had hidden in his cloak into Fate's shoulder, effectively pinning to the ground face down. Fate yelled in pain as Zeeke twisted the sword in deeper.

"Baka-inu(Stupid dog)" he said tauntingly "you think just because you've gotten stronger means you can defeat me? Your a bigger fool than Negi Springfield"

Fate glared at him with murderous intent but Zeeke then smiled and pulled out the sword.

"But I'll let you off as always" he said "and let's keep this little tussle a secret shall we? In return, I'll heal that wound of yours"

Fate sat upright on the grass and switched back to his usual bored look. Zeeke took this as a "fine" and raised his hand to his wound

"Curaga" he muttered and a flash of light instantly healed the wound and cleaned the blood. All traces of the wound disappeared except for the hole where the sword had pierced.

"Just say it got ripped while you were walking" he said talking a step back smiling at the now emotionless youth "I'll be on my way then"

Zeeke hadn't only walked a few meters when suddenly

"You still haven't given up on that dead bitch have you?"

WHAM

In a millisecond Zeeke had Fate slammed through 3 walls until he pinned him on the 4th. Fate looked at Zeeke, his face now that of living rage and fury. It was a terrifying look but Fate was unfazed by the sudden move by the demigod. He felt some warmth on his body and looked at the floor to find that he was bleeding from the impacts.

"Looks like someone still has a touchy side" he muttered "You honestly think you can bring back your dead lover?"

"You know that it's possible" Zeeke said, tightening his grip on Fate "That's why you stopped me back then 5 years ago"

"I have no idea what your talking about" he said proudly "All I did was petrify her, you were the one who killed her with the Executor"

"SHUT UP" he yelled, blasting him through another wall and pinning him on the next "You...YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF HER DEATH" he screamed

"You can never bring her back"

"SHUT UP!"

"You killed her"

"I SAID SHUT UP!

"And now your falling for another woman, you little ingrate"

"DAMNIT, SHUT UP!!!"

Fate was now bleeding profusely from being slammed too many times into walls and was now in danger of bleeding to death if he didn't heal himself yet he pushed on, further enraging the demigod to breaking point when suddenly he felt Zeeke loosen his grip and let him fall to the ground with a dull thud. He sat in front of him and pulled out the pendant he had hidden in his inner shirt. Fate's eyes then widened when he realized what he was looking at.

"You freak of nature" he muttered "You twisted monster"

"Thank you" he replied "I'll take that as a compliment"

"But that's the forbidden act your trying to attempt! the mortal sin!" he said "Human transmutation is imperfect, so why are you risking your life?"

"Hello, demigod" he said, stating the obvious "And besides, this is the missing piece of the puzzle" he said, looking at the pendant in his hand

"Are you serious?" Fate asked "Is that a-"

"Human soul?" Zeeke completed, looking straight at him "yes"

"How?"

"Ain't gonna tell ya"

"hmph"

Zeeke stood up and stepped away from the youth and uttered another healing spell. With that he bid his farewell and reminded Fate that Asuna hasn't eaten since the morning.

"We can't have the dear princess dying on us can we, eh Fate?" he said before leaving "Then Negi-kun would be very angry, and we don't want that do we now?"

Zeeke turned around and a scroll of town portal, and with it, opened a trans-dimensional gate. Before stepping in, Fate asked one last question.

"That incident 5 years ago" he started "Is she the same one?"

"Yep"

"That's all I need to know that I failed to stop you"

He gave a halfhearted wave and disappeared in flash of light, leaving the youth all alone once again in the silence of the world.

"Who are you really...."

"Zeeke, the Last Requiem of Chaos?"

"The Sword of Hades"

"The Eye of Destruction"

"The Ruler......"

"of the World"

*BACK AT ZEEKE'S HQ*

"DAMN THIS TV!!!!!!" yelled the Emperor of Flames, Wargreymon, shaking a small TV set which was giving them nothing but static images. "You think that we'd at least be able to see the match with this thing!"

"Stop it G-mon" sighed Anon "Your just making things worse for our only TV set"

"Arghhhhhh!!!!!!!" screamed Greymon raising his hands in frustration and defeat, dropping the TV back onto the table it was on and sitting down on the kitchen table, opposite Anon "How is it that we got stuck with the duty of guarding the HQ while Siam and Archer get the fun of watching the match between Negi and Rakan?"

"Maybe because you fell for the old looney-tunes trick Master Zeeke did"

"Don't say it"

"Hahaha"

Emperor looked outside of the window of the kitchen and saw the bright blue sky and sun shining outside. Both he and Anon remained silent for a few minute. Soon though, he heard the unmistakable sound of his fellow General's head hitting the table as he fell asleep. Now the only sound in the room was the static of the TV and the snores of Anon. Thinking that he should rest too, Emperor Wargreymon walked out of the kitchen and went down the corridors and up the stairs at the end and ascended until he reached the top of the stairs. He then walked forwards until he found himself facing a solid blue metal door. Putting his hand on the place where the handle should have been, the door opened inwards letting a gush of steam flow out of the room. He entered his room and shut the door tightly behind him. Now the HQ was totally silent and not a single thing moved until Zeeke would come home later.

*AT THE ARENA AT OSTIA*

"Zeeke!!!!!" yelled Siam over the deafening noise of the crowd around her, waving he hand at the white haired teen who was struggling to move through the dense wall of people. Zeeke then finally made his way towards his comrades who saved 2 seats for him on his orders.

"Wheres Yue?" asked Siam as Zeeke sat down "And why were you so late? The match was almost going to begin and I thought you would miss it"

"First answer: Yue's got patrols with her squad, courtesy of Ms. Seras" replied Zeeke breathing heavily from almost being mauled by the spectators. "Second: I just went to visit an old friend, nothing more, nothing less"

"Geez, you could have told us first Master" said Siam, disappointed at the lack of excitement in the news "It could have saved me the worry"

"Wow, my own generals are worried about me" laughed Zeeke "Like that hasn't happened before, right Archer?"

"Master, you are more that capable of dealing with any situation or threat, therefore there is no reason for me to worry" he said nonchalantly

"Whatever you say, tin-man" Zeeke said jokingly, although Archer's head fell in embarrassment at his old nickname

"Hey Master the match is finally beginning!" cried Siam, standing up to get a better view over the crowd that had followed suit. Archer stood up as well, curiosity getting the better of him. Zeeke on the other hand remained seated, his elbows on his knees and his hands intertwined with each other as a support for his head (Gendo pose!), thoughts not on the match but instead on the fact that he had his men and women scattered throughout the crowd and who were ready to move at his command. "But for the meantime" he thought

"Let's enjoy this match"

*RIGHT AFTER THE TOURNAMENT, DURING THE ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE WINNERS*

"Master" said Siam, licking her paws and extending her claws "They've been severely weakened, I think now is a good time to make our move"

"I think so too Master Zeeke" agreed Archer standing up and loading a plutonium shell into his automail gun "Do you authorize an attack?"

"Master?"

"Master Zeeke?"

"MASTER ZEEKE WAKE UP!!!!"

Zeeke jolted awake from his seated position and stood up immediately "Has the match ended already?"

"Oh dear god" said Siam wiping her forehead in disbelief "How could you have slept through that awesome match?"

"I got sleepy"

"............"

"Master Zeeke" interrupted Archer "it is a perfect time to initiate phase 1 of the plan, will you authorize the move?"

Zeeke paused for a moment and bit his lip in thought. He surveyed the area quickly, checking the patrol's movements through the crowds. He had to make a decision now or risk missing a once-in-a-lifetime chance. The 2 heroes were down, the leaders were too distracted with the match and no valkyrie knights were in a 100 meter radius of the stadium. Then he made up his mind

"Brace yourselves" he said and his 2 generals perked up at his words. They put on their cloaks and disappeared into the crowds like ghosts. Zeeke pulled a card from his pocket and held it up to his head

"Yue, phase 1 is on it's way"

*IN THE STANDS, NEGI'S CREW*

Setsuna Sakurazaki felt a chill down her spine, a foreboding omen that danger was approaching. At first she thought it was Fate but the power she felt flowing through the stadium made her think otherwise.

"A demigod?" she thought but then a figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere causing not only her but most of the girls with her to step back in surprise.

"Who are you?" she asked, her legs shaking at the unknown presence in front of her "If you are here for Ojo-sama, then prepare to taste my blade"

"Set-chan wait!" cried the girl behind her. Stepping into view, Konoka Konoe placed her hands on Setsuna's readied sword and faced the hooded person with no fear. A smile carved it's way onto the person's face when suddenly it spoke

"Don't worry" chuckled a woman's voice "we're not here for any of you. In fact we're here to give your present from our master"

"What are you talking about?" inquired Chisame, who also felt the surge of power in the stadium "who are you?"

"Nya, nya" purred the woman "That's not important now. What's important is this" she said, tossing a wrapped rectangular object to Setsuna who caught it with her other free hand, not taking her hand of the hilt of her sword.

"And what's this supposed to be?" asked Setsuna, a sense of distrust in her voice

"A weapon for Negi-kun" replied the hooded woman

"He needs it now"

The woman suddenly disappeared before their eyes as if she never was there to begin with. Realization flooded Setsuna's mind as she turned to see Negi with Rakan, both badly hurt and tired from their battle.

"Oh shi-"

BOOM

*AT THE VIP ROOM, WHERE THE LEADERS ARE*

"Who are you!?" yelled Ms. Seras, head of the Ariadne Knights, pulling out a wand from he dress. Just a moment ago, a mysterious man appeared in their room and slaughtered the guards before they could even react to his presence. Ricardo was knocked out and lay near the wall after trying to attack the hooded assailant.

"None of you business" answered a cold metallic voice "I come only to deliver a message"

"And what is your message supposed to be you psycho?" snapped Theodora, visibly shaken at the bloody wall behind the man, the remains of the guards that had been stationed with them.

"Surrender peacefully and we will spare the lives of the people of Ostia, in return for your cooperation we promise to arrange a full-scale immediate evacuation of the city. No lives will be harmed in the process"

"And what makes you think that we'd believe you?" retorted the tomboy princess "Every villain goes against his words"

"Because of this" the man replied, throwing down his weapons as well as his coat on the floor "I'm now weaponless, while you have your spells"

Both women gasped as the man threw of his cloak revealing a cyborg underneath. Yet they were not convinced "You could still fight with your fists"

"Then bind me, petrify me, or stun me" he said, not moving from where he stood "I'm only trying to prove we mean no harm. We just need you to surrender peacefully"

Both women stood aghast at the man. For the first time an assailant was risking capture and death to prove his point. Both women could feel that he was telling the truth but at the same time their conscience told them not to give in. Theodora then walked towards the man's guns and picked them up and gave them back to him. All 3 stood silent for a few moments

"I'm truly sorry" she finally said, a look of disappointment etched over her face "I know you mean well but we cannot just surrender and do as you say"

"I see" said Archer, a look of deeper disappointment on his face "I apologize then for the upcoming troubles"

Archer stepped back and bowed to them, bidding his farewell and, in the blink of an eye, was gone

Seras then pulled out her radio and tried to contact the knights but all she heard was static from the other end. Theodora then walked up to the balcony and stared at the multitudes in the stadium who were unaware of the disaster coming their way. Then suddenly a figure jumped from the top of the stands and landed on the stadium floor with such force that he caused a mini-crater when his feet just touched the ground. Suddenly the spectator's cries of joy turned into screams of horror when a series of explosions rocked the stadium. Here and there bodies lay in pieces, burnt to a crisp or worse. Negi and Rakan immediately faced the figure who had jumped into the stadium but were so tired out that they suddenly fell on their knees. The figure walked closer but the smoke from the crater made it hard to see any distinguishing characteristics. Then a burst of wind and the smoke was blown away. Negi saw the white hair first and thought Fate had made his move but when he looked closer he realized it was some other person who was in front of him. He wore a black cloak, his hair was whiter than ivory and his eyes were an eerie electric blue. From his side was a wicked looking sword with a hilt of pure emerald embedded with other jewels and a handle of pure orichalcum. His face was young yet it looked like it had seen more battles than any living person. He walked towards the downed pair, every step pulsating with overwhelming energy. Never had Negi or Rakan seen such a force stand in front of them. When he was close enough he took out his sword and drove it into the ground with such force that it caused fissures to appear from the point where his sword was to the edges of the stadium itself.

"I am Zeeke!" declared the teen, his voice echoing across the coliseum for all to hear "As of now I declare this city my own!"

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a flare gun and with a *bang!* shot a red signal into the skies above the coliseum. All of Ostia was aware now and knights were scrambling towards the scene to try and protect the city after hearing the madman's declaration. Yet none knew that the moment Zeeke initiated his plan, a series of strategical strikes were being carried out. As the knights sped through the air, an explosion stopped them in their tracks. A huge object had fallen out of the sky and landed in front of them, destroying a huge block of the city. The knights were about to try and douse the flames when a plasma shot wiped out one of its members. Suddenly a whirring mechanical noise, and the sound of metal hit their ears and they stared and the flaming crater, fear gripping them and holding them in their position. They wanted to move but their body wouldn't even move, and in a burst of concentrated ion energy, one platoon was wiped out as a humongous white machine stepped out from the flames. Nearby soldiers saw it and tried to neutralize it but all it did was close its eyes and a shockwave of energy burst forth from it, disintigrating anyone who came in contact. Inside the machine a middle-aged man with a 5-'o clock shadow in a high tech military suit surveyed the city from the cameras on his mech's face and body. He then held his hand to his ear and activated the nanochip embedded in his ear.

"General Archer" said the man "the White Glint has taken its position and is awaiting further commands"

"Good work Snake" replied Archer through the comlink "Stand your ground and wait for Lord Zeeke's signal"

All around Ostia more Armored Cores dropped in from the sky and made short work of the sentries and knights. Some were engaged in a fierce battle with the Megalosembra god soldiers. One mech actually went for the the Heras empire's ancient dragon and their battle quickly took to the skies in a fierce dogfight. More trouble came when covenant gunships warped into the airspace and dropped 2 scarabs filled with Nod elite soldiers who rappelled to the ground from and began capturing civilians. It was total chaos in the city and its denizens were putting up a futile effort against it's invaders. Inside the coliseum, now empty except for Zeeke, Rakan, the leaders and Negi and his group, all of which stood in the middle of the battlefield, the two parties facing each other. They could hear the sounds from inside the coliseum and each one's fear had now been replaced with courage and a will to defend the city. Setsuna threw the wrapped swords to Negi who caught it and drew both blades. One was a blade of onyx and the other was a blade of ruby, a name on each sword identified them as Tizona and Colanda. Negi felt a suge of power when he held the swords and readied himself when suddenly Zeeke held up his hand to stop him and spoke.

"I gave you those swords for another battle" he said smiling "please don't use them yet"

The group was stunned. How could their enemy act so calmly? They had him outnumbered over half a dozen to one(combat-wise). Yet none of this even seemed to affect him.

"Who are you?" Negi asked, sheathing the swords but not taking his hands of their hilts "Why are you doing this!?"

"I said my name is Zeeke" the teen replied "I have come here to take over Ostia because I need it for my plans"

"How can we be sure you don't have some more planned?" asked Setsuna, blade drawn and wings extended

"Because I need the city intact" he replied matter-of-factly "And as proof I have nothing more planned, I have captured every citizen alive and used a force teleportation spell to send them to Megalosembria"

"But how can you do all of this!?" Rakan growled "No normal mage is capable of such a thorough takeover!"

"Also" added Theodora "Why save the people, your evil so why not just kill them?"

"Cause I'm have no evil intentions" Zeeke said "All I want is Ostia, just as a base for the next phase of my plan"

"Aha!" cried Theodora in triumph "I knew you had something more planned you fiend!"

"Well yes, now that I think about it" said Zeeke nonchalantly "but when phase 2 happens, we'll return Ostia to you guys"

Everyone didn't know what to think, was he telling the truth? They we're going to ask some more when a single gigantic pillar of stone came crashing down on Zeeke. Everyone jumped out of the radius of attack and looked around for the only person they knew who uses such a spell.

"FATE!!" yelled Negi and everyone turned towards where he was looking. There on the stands stood Fate and his crew.

"Well, well" Fate spoke "We meet again, Negi-kun. I see that you've become stronger"

Negi looked at Fate with intense fury when a beam of light shot at Fate but he managed to dodge it successfully. The group turned around and were shocked to see Zeeke, unscathed from the attack.

"Not a smart move Fate-kun" he said in a sing-song voice. Suddenly 29 green spheres appeared around Zeeke and transformed into arrows of energy directed at Fate and his allies

"SAGGITA MAGICA, 29 ARROWS OF DEATH!!"

Instantly the arrows shot towards their targets. Fate and a few more dodged but a few were hit and fell down dead, no indication that they were even touched. Fate went straight towards Zeeke and drew an spear of ice and thrust it towards him. Instead of Zeeke, it hit the shield of another person who had jumped in from the air. Negi and the girls were surprised to see the small form of Yue Ayase standing before them, guarding Zeeke with a locust blast shield(is that what it's called? I lost my Gears of war 2 CD) and holding a sword twice her size. Without regards to the others she swung her sword with ease and unleashed a hurricane of blades onto Fate, who was slammed into the arena wall and knocked unconscious. At this moment, Fate's allies picked him up and disappeared using a water gate to escape. The others were stunned at the ease which Yue had defeated Fate. But she seemed to be unfazed at this achievement and turned towards Zeeke

"Master Zeeke" she said "takeover is 100% complete, Ostia is ours"

"Yue!?" gasped Nodoka, unable to believe what she had heard

"Yue, what are you doing!" said Negi stepping towards his student "come back with us!"

Yue only responded by stopping Negi in his track by holding the tip of her sword at his neck "I don't know you people, you must have me mistaken for someone else"

"Yue" said Zeeke calmly placing his hand on her sword "There's no need to raise Fragarach(check it on google, its a real sword name) against them"

"Yue!" Haruna cried out "There's no way we could be mistaken, you're Yue Ayase, our classmate!"

"For the last time" Yue replied "I know none of you"

Zeeke then began walking away and Yue followed suit., leaving Nodoka and the others in tears. Negi was in disbelief, they had lost without a fight.

They had simply lost without a fight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys it's me again! hope you enjoyed this chapter since its held a lot of thrills and secrets. And if you think that this is all, oh you are sooo mistaken. THIS IS JUST THE TIP OF THE ICEBERG!!!!!!!!!!

Until next time!


End file.
